I'll be your starlet, You'll be my fire
by UnwrittenPages
Summary: AU: In the 1960's Caroline Forbes is a world famous singer who has it all but Klaus Michelson discovers that there is more than a pretty face, but it is nothing he expected.


_**AN**:_ So i watched my week with Marilyn hence the inspiration for this one-shot. It's an AU story about how Caroline is a world famous singer and Klaus is the concert director and basically they catch each other's eye. Hope you like it :)

* * *

_Flash_. Shuttering lights flash at her, blinding her. An ocean of people shouting directions and questions at her. They push and shove to get closer to her and they shout louder than their lung's content just to be heard by her. She turns at every corner giving them her signature smile and they go wild. Why wouldn't they? She's _Caroline Forbes_. Singer extraordinaire, dominator of the golden records and an untouchable star.

She takes her fur coat off and they sit her down as the reporters crowd around her with admiring eyes and fanatic curiosity. The flashing lights deem to cease but she takes it with an angelic smile that makes them want more. She knows the crowd, she plays them well, it how she's gotten how far she has gotten – becoming the Queen of the World; _blonde bombshell, Fallen Angel, Sexiest and cutest, A cherry on top_. Newspapers, magazines, radio stations and stadiums, she had it all under the wrap of her little slender fingers.

"Miss Forbes. How does your very first tour in London feel?" One shouts out

"Well darling ask me that when my tour ends." Caroline replies and the room laughs, "But if you are asking how London is? It's beautiful." She says pulling yet another bright smile that they all adore

Papers stack next to him and frantic people run behind him while the smoke off of the hundreds of cigarettes fill the room. They're all in a panic awaiting her arrival – good or bad it is a mystery to him. All he knows is that he's the director of the damn Caroline Forbes concert and it is going to drive him to insanity, he can already feel it. They're all pulling him side to side, drowning him in questions – the concert hasn't even started yet.

"Niklaus Michelson. The stage director genius himself!" Someone bellows from behind

"Freddy Greene. Pleasure, where's Miss Forbes herself?" Klaus asks in his thick British accent

"Arriving in her hotel room. She'll be here soon so no need to go pulling your pretty little hair out." Freddy jokes

"Easy to be said. She's not even here yet and she's driving me insane. Advertising, marketing, stage design – all of this shit is absolutely going to be the death of me. Why on earth did you ask me to do this? This is my first big show Freddy."

"I have faith in you. I saw what you did with the Beetles. Caroline Forbes deserves a big bang for her first time in London." Freddy says

The room soon fills with chatters and gasps. The two men's attention averts to the entrance where Caroline Forbes walks wearing the most innocent smile the world has seen and she radiates light. The crew stare at her endlessly with admiration and the chatter soon becomes '_I'm a huge fan_' to which she replies ever so politely too. She is flawless and Klaus can't help to take notice of that evidently with his mouth gape open.

"You'll catch a fly sweetheart." Caroline says lifting his chin up to close his mouth while emitting out a giggle that sends a surge of heat through Klaus' body. He can hear Freddy laughing behind him while Caroline walks away

"_You'll catch a fly sweetheart_." Freddy mocks touching Klaus' chin and Klaus slaps his hands away

"Bugger off and go do your work." Klaus orders and Freddy puts his hands up in defeat

* * *

"Going to be an interesting week no?" Freddy says pointing at Klaus and he just rolls his eyes at his friend's silly antics.

"Caroline. Come out when you are ready okay?" Freddy says placing a hand on the small of her back and her head shoots up giving him a bright smile.

"Of course Freddy, I just need time alone please." Caroline says sweetly

"Of course sweetie."

"Thank you."

Caroline stares at her reflection – _you're uglyinsecureneurotic_ – she grazes her fingers over her soft milk skin, gazing at her empty blue eyes before running her hands through her wild blonde curls. The bags under her eyes are getting deeper by the night and that colorless tinge on her skin sickens her. She can feel her heart constricting and her breath shortening so she drops her head to her hands and pull her hair. "So maybe mother's right." She mutters to herself and she hears the door swing open and through the reflection she sees an unfamiliar tall handsome man, she takes pleasure from seeing him.

"Oh sorry I thought Freddy was here." Klaus says sheepishly

"You just missed him sweetie." She says leaning her head in her hand that is delving through her hair and Klaus takes notice of her current appearance and she sees him look at her. She covers her face with her slender fingers and giggles

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this. I'll be out soon." Caroline says turning back to her mirror and Klaus stands there speechless unable to comprehend her words. He could not muster a word so he leaves her be with regret creeping up on him slowly.

She's singing on stage during rehearsal and everyone is at awe by her natural talent. Klaus is lounging on his chair watching her breathtaking performance. She looks so happy on stage, so bright…so unattainable. His whole body aches for her especially when she turns her glance at him and continues to sing. She's singing to him, simple as that. Yet, it makes his heart drop right out of his body crawling towards her. The whole world disappears – yes a cliché moment – but the two feel it, the darkness surrounding them and they are alone. She feels at ease and he feels love struck.

"Thank you." She chirps, giggling into the microphone the room goes crazy for you applauding and cheering.

* * *

"Where the hell is she?" Klaus yells in irritation, pinching the bridge of his nose

"She's coming." Freddy says

"Well will she be coming now then? All she had to God damn do is go on stage and sing! She's 2 hours late Freddy. This is the third fucking time." Klaus explains

"I understand that. But she's taking her time. She can't _just_ perform."

"It's almost freaking lunch Freddy. Where the hell can the girl be?" Klaus shouts

"Calm down Mr. Michelson you might get a grey hair in that perfect blonde hair of yours." Caroline says walking in wearing black wavers

"Where on earth have you been?" Klaus sneers

"My dressing room." Caroline replies casually

"Listen. I don't know how they treat you in American but you are in London in _my_ stadium and _my_ stage. So you cannot just take breaks whenever you like, come in late and take damn hours backstage 'preparing'!" Klaus yells and a dark shadow forms over Caroline's eyes and she remains silent for a moment and that silent seem to have grab everyone's attention more than Klaus' rant at her

"Oh dear me, did I upset you Mr. Michelson? Because I'm ready now." Caroline says randomly, skipping to stage and taking the microphone much to everyone's surprise, "Ready?"

"Go on." Klaus says and the moment she starts singing all his anger fades away because she is breathtaking. The way her red lips curl, her angelic voice and her fluid movements, it is perfection.

"See when she sings. The whole world stops and stare. Worth all the trouble in the world just to hear her belt out one note." Freddy says

"Still an over pampered brat." Klaus comments

"You know. Caroline is strong. You have to be when being a singer. You have to courageous, strong and insane to get even a tenth of how far she's gotten." Freddy says

"Miss Caroline Forbes. Perfection in a blonde." She reads out before laughing darkly and throwing the magazine across the room. She takes another sip of her drink and winces at the burning in her throat.

"You really mustn't drink so much Caroline." Freddy says trying to take the drink away but she is persistent

"Why? Because then I wouldn't be innocent anymore? Or maybe then I wouldn't be perfect little doll Caroline!" She rants pulling the glass but it drops and shatters to the ground. _Ding Dong_.

"Jesus Caroline. Stay here and just stay God damn sober for once." Freddy says

"I'll be the perfect little Angel. Just like how People's is saying it!" Caroline calls out throwing the magazine at the door

Freddy runs down the stairs ignoring the loud music blasting out of Caroline's room before opening the door seeing Klaus standing there, "Yes?" Freddy asks in irritation

"Well good evening to you too mate. The meeting Freddy?" Klaus says

"Oh _fuck_," Freddy says grabbing his coat, "Look I _need_ you to stay here with Caroline. She's kind of…unstable right now. Just keep her away from the liquor cabinet or at least keep her away from the hard stuff okay?" Freddy says frantically

"But Freddy I have—"

"You _have_ to do this for me man." Freddy pleads and Klaus sighs

"Fine I'll do my work here then."

"Thank you man. I owe you one." Freddy cries out before driving off

"Look at what we have here, Mr. Michelson himself. The big bad wolf." Caroline says. Klaus turns around and is shock to see Caroline's state. Her hair is a crazy mess, her skin is pale and colorless, and she is wearing nothing but her black undergarments and a light pink robe that exposes her long legs while holding on tight to a full glass of vodka. As seductive as she may seem to him she also looks like a broken mess. She groggily walks down the stair and he can smell the alcohol intoxicating her. She walks right past him and into the living room to open up the liquor cabinet.

"Caroline." He starts

"Oh how rude of me. Would you like one sir?" Caroline asks seductively and Klaus loosens his tie and clears his throat

"Freddy says you shouldn't." He says and she laughs bitterly which shocks him that she could be anything but happy

"Freddy could go screw himself. I can do what I damn like." Caroline says drinking from the bottle and Klaus takes it away from her

"I'm sure you can but maybe you should slow down." Klaus says and Caroline looks up at him with curious eyes. She strokes his rugged cheeks much to his shock and smiles such a sad smile at him.

"Do you find me pretty Klaus?" She asks and his throat suddenly dries up focusing only on her rosy lips.

"No." A quick flash of disappointment reigns over her face, "I find you beautiful." He says charmingly and she smiles at him, a genuine sweet smile.

"Good, since I like you." She say walking away glancing over her shoulders to smile at him, "Good night Mr. Big bad wolf Klaus." She adds waving at him

"Good night love." He says

* * *

_Ring. Ring_. "What?...Are you serious?...Jesus Caroline. Come on we're leaving." Freddy says grabbing his coat and dragging Klaus out of his chair

"Where is she?" Freddy asks

"She's been locked in her room and hasn't come out for hours sir. I heard screaming and something breaking." The maid says

"Alright thank you. I want everyone out of the house." Freddy says before running up the stairs with Klaus following in pursuit. _Knock. Knock, _"Caroline sweetheart it's Freddy—"

"Go Away!" _Thud_. Freddy jumps back from the door in complete shock by her reaction.

"What the hell was that about?" Freddy mutters

"Let me try." Klaus says shoving Freddy aside, "Caroline sweetheart. It's Klaus." There is a silence and soon there's a click the door is unlocked.

"You're fucking screwing her." Freddy says in annoyance

"Not quite mate." Klaus responds before entering her room.

Caroline's room is in shambles. Everything is scattered on the floor, there's broken glass and the room stenches of alcohol. Caroline's sitting on the bed hugging her knees and shaking. He sits down next to her and tries to reach out for her but she flinches away from him.

"They treat me like I'm mad." She mutters

"We're all mad love." Klaus comments and she laughs

"Look at them Klaus," She points at the array of magazines sprawled across her bed, "A perfect 10. The beauty queen of 1960's. The diamond of our generation. Look at all that bullshit they spew out." She says gripping her blanket and he remains silent not knowing what to say, "You know. As a little girl. My mother used to tell me that I was worthless. Ugly, weak, an insecure little brat. And I believed her. Who wouldn't believe their mothers? Wonder who's laughing now." She says bitterly

Klaus gets up and takes all of the magazines and newspapers in her room and she just sits there staring at him skeptically with her blood shot puffy blue eyes. He opens the window and throws it all out and she laughs at his antics while he comes back to join her on the bed.

"You're silly." She says

"And you're magnificent." He says stroking her silky milk skin. She leans into his touch and places her small hand over his. She closes her eyes and enjoys the warmth from his hand.

"Stay with me." She pleads softly and he easily bids. She keeps hold of his hand and pulls his arm around her as they slip into her bed. Her skin is cold and it soon became a need for him to warm her. He pulls up the covers before kissing the top of her head, "Good night." He whispers

* * *

They spent the remaining days with each other. Becoming close to inseparable. To others it just looks like a bubbly Caroline Forbes leaning over a sulky Niklaus Michelson. But to them, it is Caroline enjoying his warmth and solidity in life and Klaus basking in her light and joy, enjoying the feeling of being needed. They take pleasure in each other's presence and would spend any spare seconds they can with each other.

"Look at that Klaus. We are a huge hit in London." Caroline whispers in his ears showing him the latest tabloid headlines that involves both of them, "Don't we look swell?" She adds pointing at the picture of them and he can't help smiling. She plants a kiss on his cheeks before leaving.

"Never thought I'd see the day that Klaus would fall for the Pop Princess herself." Freddy says

"Who says I'm in love?" Klaus says tossing the paper aside

"Who are you fooling?" Freddy asks, "She'll do a number on you." He adds

"I think she already has."

"You know she leaves to America in a few days and you're staying here. How's that going to work?" Freddy asks and Klaus' movements freeze.

"I guess it won't matter."

"I bet you're screwing her now." Freddy says and Klaus remains silent but just smiles a genuine happy grin.

The concert was a complete success, sold out completely. They profited much more than they ever anticipated but even though this should bring joy to Klaus, he felt anything but joy and it may be because it means the departure of his little blonde princess. He misses the chance to say good bye to her like the others, he doesn't go to her hotel nor does he go to the post-concert party, he avoids her like a plague and she sadly takes notice to it.

On the evening of her departure, he is lounging on his coach watching the roaring fire from her fireplace sipping on a glass of scotch. His whole house is in silence and the only thing that can be heard is the pitter patter of the trickling rain and it's so quiet he thinks his thoughts can be heard.

_Knock, knock. _He rubs his temple hoping that if he remains silent the person will go away. _Knock, knock_. He inwardly curses at them and mentally berates at them. _Knock, knock_. The knocks have become much louder and more frantic so he storms to the door and opens it angrily, "_What?_" He spits.

He looks down and sees a drenched Caroline wearing the most beautiful and genuine smile he has ever seen her wore. Even in the rain, all wet and drenched, she manages to take his breath away.

"What are you do—"

"You didn't say good bye to me. I'm hurt." Caroline says bluntly.

"I'm sorry love I was bu—"

His speech is cut off by an impatient Caroline who has grab hold of his collar and pulled him in for a kiss. Despite the coldness of the dull rain, the two radiated immense heat travelling between both their bodies. Their lips dance along each other and his hands dig into her blonde curls to deepen the kiss. He never wanted to let go of her and she never wanted to leave him but inevitably they had to pull apart. Their foreheads still connected and he can see cheeks flush into a rosy hue and he enjoys knowing that that childish grin on her face is because he made her insanely happy. She strokes his rough cheeks before planting a final kiss on his cheeks.

"So this is good bye love." Klaus says.

"I don't believe in good bye, just see you later." Caroline says walking off towards her car leaving Klaus speechless.

"You live in America and I'm in London. You can't just go back and forth." Klaus notes.

"Honey, I'm Caroline Forbes." Caroline says winking at him before getting into the car and Klaus chuckles.


End file.
